


Wildflowers, Sunshine, and Cinnamon

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Community: comment_fic, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Ficlet, Mentions past Angel/Buffy Summers, Minor Injuries, POV Angel (BtVS), Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vague References to Murder, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Somehow, just smelling Cordy's blood is affecting him more than drinking anyone else's, even Buffy's, ever did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this comment-fic prompt: Any, any vampire (AU or canon), sensing someone's blood that's more delicious than anything they ever smelled (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/765343.html?thread=100445087#t100445087)
> 
> Blood lust is basically the equivalent of UST for this little ficlet. Fair warning that this has some disturbing themes (Angel's blood lust, his inner demon, his past as Angelus), but none of it is graphic.

Angel tends to the cut on Cordelia's forehead from where she hit her head during her recent vision episode and attempts to ignore the saliva rapidly pooling in his own mouth. There's a reason he doesn't drink human blood. Giving into that temptation would lead him down a dark, dangerous road from which he cannot easily return.

He's tasted Buffy's Slayer blood before, remembers the rich, intoxicating flavor from when she forced him to drink from her to save his own life. He tasted the blood of countless humans when he was evil, smelled the aroma of many of the helpless he saved from other monsters.  
  
Cordelia's blood smells like the fragrance of sunshine and wildflowers that he recalls faintly from his human life as Liam, overlaid with the spicy scent of, ironically, cinnamon.   
  
Somehow, just smelling Cordy's blood is affecting him more than drinking anyone else's, even Buffy's, ever did. Angel cannot take the time to examine the potentially disturbing reasons why. Instead, he focuses on the fact that she is hurt and his primal reaction to that (terror, rage, the desperate urge to kill in revenge) instead of his reaction to her blood (the overwhelming desire to take her, claim her, drink her dry, and turn her into one like him). He presses the gauze to her wound with shaking fingers, grateful that it helps block the smell just a little. He can finally relax his face a tad. Now that the smell is less powerful, he's less afraid that he will vamp out in front of her.

Once he is done, Angel leans back to see Cordelia frowning at him. "I'm not that hurt, Angel. So stop with the scrunchy face. Go deal with the bad guy."  
  
Angel gives her a grim smile and walks off to get an axe and go kill the demon in Cordelia's vision. He must ignore the screaming agony of the one within him.


End file.
